Doppelgänger, the Feather Themes
by FelWatch
Summary: Os últimos e tumultuados momentos de Nina, sob um ponto de vista acusativo e mais descritivo. Confusa e maluca.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Black Swan não me pertence de maneira alguma; fanfic feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos._

_**Notas do Autor:** Bem... Acho que a fanfic ficou meio confusa. Eu gostei mais da primeira parte, parece-me a mais significativa, enquanto os outros **temas** são apenas satélites para que a fanfic não fique totalmente sem pé nem cabeça (o que está da mesma maneira!) De qualquer forma, eu espero que vocês gostem (: Boa leitura._

* * *

><p><em>—<em> **DOPPELGÄNGER —**

* * *

><p><em>The Feather Themes<em>

_The White Feather Theme { Princess Odette } — Life;_

"_Eis a natureza que te convida e te ama; mergulha no seu seio que ela constantemente oferece."_

— _Alphonse de Lamartine._

"Sê perfeita!"

A música soou, murmurou, cresceu; regeu os teus músculos, e lá foste tu, rodopiando, a saltar, crescendo e girando com ares de graça e inocência impuras. As tuas asas brancas cresciam, oscilavam e batiam; deixavam os seus rastros pelo palco, faziam-te, de fato, a mais bela criatura daquele teatro — do mundo! —; tu (não) eras ela, pobre Odette, moça pura e perfeita, subjugada pela maldade primitiva dos homens, mas que, enfim, encontra o seu amor, a sua salvação sublime e santa: a noite!, o teatro!, o cisne! — mas também sofre: e por isso, porque as tuas asas brancas, majestosas e imensas, quais os anjos, na sua placidez, invejam e vem descer para admirar, eram postiças, machucavam-te, impediam movimentos, pressionavam as tuas costas, pareciam reter os teus membros, como os fios que prendem a marionete dançante; mas tu esforçavas-te, puxava os filetes, parecia querer reger o teu controlador, e distendiam-se os teus tendões, os teus ossos salientados saltavam e nunca pareceram tão frágeis; mas querias ser perfeita, e teimava, puxava mais, dançava e sorria quando devia. A música soava aos seus ouvidos, penetrava cada poro, inspirava-o, movia-o de novo, repuxando os treinos que te fizeram sofrer às asas falsas. Foste ao príncipe, saltou, brincou — e doeu —; e os anjos não mais invejavam as tuas penas brancas e limpas, riam da humanidade, de ti e da cara que fazias, como que para agradar ao público. O riso influiu ilusão de troça terrível, e o teu príncipe — não tu — foi o responsável pela tua queda, que tão vertiginosa e horrenda pareceu-te, logo quando estavas alta, além dos arcanjos e das nuvens, quando eras estrela branca luminosa que cegava e expulsava todas as outras. Mas as estrelas mais luminosas estão em colapso, e enfim morrem.

_The Black Feather Theme { Odile } — Murder;_

Tu não eras natural, Nina; as tuas asas postiças apenas retinham, mantinham e reprimiam a tua real natureza humana: imperfeita. E sob estas asas brancas, quais com tanto afinco e sofrer usas, crescem, doendo, rompendo a tua pele e as penas artificiais, novas, velhas asas, as tuas asas, enfim. E tu violaste a natureza por mais de uma vez: mataste Lily, mataste Lily e a ti mesma, ambas imperfeitas, mas parte da balança natural e como se fosse uma punição, a natureza matou a parte de si em ti também: as asas níveas explodiram, e os anjos as foram tomar; da tua pele eclodiram penas negras, rasgando os teus poros, crescendo rapidamente; tu sorriste.

Foste ao palco, seduzira e encantara como jamais. Os teus movimentos tinham uma nova doçura, algo de ambicioso brilhava em teus olhos, e dentro de ti sentias algo novo a ruminar, uma nova liberdade fulminando os seus movimentos fluidos e sensuais, incitando um outro trejeito. A música tocava, então, o teu coração, e inspirava-o diretamente, não mais os músculos; o teu pensamento fluía junto: não pensavas mais nos movimentos, eles iam, livres, e parecias inventar a dança. A última nota soou, morreu e acabou; e tu quase desmaiaste de alegria quando se levantou o público entusiasmado, explodindo em vivas, bravos e palmas — só não ocorrera uma síncope porque tinhas de terminar tudo aquilo.

_The Grey Feather Theme { Empty } — Death;_

Qual fora a tua reação ao ver a tua vítima, a suposta defunta, viva!, a congratular-te fervorosamente pela tua belíssima apresentação! Tu quase a estrangulara, mas foste ao camarim, encontraste o espelho ainda quebrado, e, como se desperta, sem morfina, sentiste algo em sua barriga; levaste as mãos até lá, e de lá retiraste um pedaço do vidro com o qual, pensavas tu, mataste Lily! Mas não havia dor, e voltaste ao palco — a tua natureza traía-te.

Voltaste ao palco. Eras Odette de novo. Voavas. Rodavas.

Tudo girava em torno, o _brouhaha_ das pessoas, as exclamações antecipadas, o murmúrio doce, o grito dos violinos, o uivo das flautas, o grave dos _cellos_, a exaltação do maestro, os sorrisos do príncipe, a dramaticidade do ato, a gravidade dos gestos, a altura dos saltos, o furor da dança, as luzes dos holofotes, a orquestra estrondosa, o cenário épico, tudo girava num turbilhão colorido e estrelado, ofuscante, encantador, carmesim!, rodando e girando e volteando, entrelaçando, derrubando, espalhando e líquido vermelho!

"Ninguém viu!"

Subiste ao abismo. A tua mãe exaltou-se. Tu faleceste. Caíste. E, enfim, tu foste perfeita; o elenco veio-te parabenizar ao colchão, mas tu sorrias, não percebias nada, olhavas um holofote acima, e sorrias mais, era tudo branco, puro, natural; tu eras ambas; perfeita. Sumiste.

* * *

><p>Reviews, por favor.<p> 


End file.
